fffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Clarinda van Appelhof
"Clarinda is a hardcore adrenaline junkie who isn't afraid to give off vibes of sensuality. She has a knack for chasing away boredom, and because of that, she's quite proficient in various hand-to-hand combat styles, as well as weapons. She refuses to tell those that she doesn't know too well her real name, so she tends to go by Aurea." — Official description Profile Appearance Personality Aurea is an eccentric girl who uses her charisma to gain an advantage. The privilege of being considered attractive has caused her to respond violently to insults directed at her appearance, and she harbors a nasty ego because of these compliments. She has a passionate hatred for submission, and will do whatever it takes to win in her eyes; rather it be a battle to the death or what color stockings she wears. She is a highly disciplined individual, and takes an excessive amount of pride in herself for this fact. Clarinda openly speaks about her (nonexistent) sex life, bad-mouthing whomever she sees fit for the conversation. However, she has no qualms about anyone speaking of their interactions for her either as to not be a hypocrite. Despite eroticism being a defining part of her character, she is a virgin. Story Early life Final Fantasy XV Gameplay Abilities * Knucklebusters Her pair is silver, with the spade shape just under the holes for fingers. According to her, she is fairly new with them, but enjoys the grisly effect they have on bones, though she insists this isn't due to sadism. * Októ Ákron She is skilled in various martial arts, but her personally developed style is a favorite, as well as her best, considering she's been training since childhood. Her favorite technique is Clinch and neck wrestling. In defense, she's best at moving out of the way for counter-strikes. So much so that should Noctis decide to battle her, she can tire him out, even when not in Stasis. Musical Themes Instrumental Lyrical Creation and Development Appearance Originally, she was to be designed directly after Amy Winehouse with a sassy and retro (American) demeanor. However, this idea was not incorporated into the final look, with the focus being on an "anime beauty pageant" look, as described by the creator. Later on, Marilyn Monroe was also an inspiration, hence the mole above Clarinda's lip. She was also going to have lighter make-up (namely lighter lipstick and mascara instead of eyeliner), but once her persona was finalized, the changes were scrapped in favor of a more alluring appearance to fit with her character. Persona From the beginning, Clarinda was mapped out to be a deviant with some sort of complex, though the creator was unsure in what manner this idea would be executed. The idea of a sexually charged character stemmed from the objectification she was planned to have suffered during childhood, and the idea went through to the final design. "She was going to have a regal air from the start, but her vain attitude and coy smile would overshadow it. I've already designed characters that seem kind or endearing, but are evil or some such, but I wanted to have something uglier and more 'in your face' for Aurea. Clarry is definitely a young woman that people tend to project their fantasies onto, only to be sorely disappointed by a strong personality and philosophy already present." — Mariko on how she wants other characters to interact with Clarinda Gallery Clarinda Profile Image.png|Clarinda's official design Child Clarinda.png|Clarinda as a young teenager, questioning Ignis Etymology Clarinda is a mix of the Latin name "Clara", derived from "Clarius", meaning "clear", and the common English suffix "inda". "van" is a preposition in Dutch and Afrikaans languages, meaning "of" or "from", normally used for royalty. "Appelhof" is a Dutch surname indicating someone who lived by or at an apple garden, "appel" being Dutch for "apple", and "hof" meaning "courtyard". Her full name loosely translates to "Clear of (the) Apple Garden." Eigawa states the reason for her surname is because apples were a form of payment from poor Danish and Swedish people to their child's teacher in the 1700's due to them being hard to harvest. "When I thought of Clarinda's history and how her parents bred her, it spawned this idea that she's a rare apple of sorts. A hard harvest." — Mariko on the finalization of her name Trivia * "Októ Ákron" is directly based on Muay Thai, a combat sport in Thailand. The name is the Greek translation of "eight limb", referring to "the art of eight limbs", a nickname for Muay Thai * Her favorite words are "vainglory" and "rum" Category:Characters Category:Characters (Final Fantasy XV) Category:Female